How To Avoid Wammy's House Chores
by Huntress Hellscythe
Summary: Wammy's House Kids Will Follow Two Kids To Hell And Back, But When They Need To Learn Responsibility, What Damned Fool Will Be Given That Impossible Task? Go Read My Characters Section On My Profile Before Reading. Everything Will Make More Sense.
1. Cleaning And Spray Paint

Hello! Me and my best friend and roommate Karmadella are here to show you Wammy's kids who have received or stolen this guide how to avoid chores and laugh about the punishment.

**CHORE 1: CLEANING YOUR ROOM**

**STEPS:**

1. Put away the objects of great value.

2. Get two leaf blowers.

3. Set them to "Suck".

4. Put on safety goggles and ear muffs.

5. Suck up everything until the room is clean.

6. When Roger comes in and yells, set one blower to "Blow" and pelt him with stuff.

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Roger: This room is a mess! Get up and clean it you two!

Me and Karmadella: *Laying upside down with blood shot eyes across from each other, having a staring contest. We leaned forward a bit more.*

Roger: *Becoming annoyed.* You two can finish your little game AFTER you clean this room!

Me and Karmadella: *Groan.* Ug, okay! *We roll off our beds and start picking up our most valuable stuff.*

Roger: *Smiles and walks don the hall.*

Karmadella: Got the leaf blowers?

Me: When do I not? *Removes some false boards in the closet floor and sitting in a perfect nook, were two leaf blowers. Takes one and throws the other to Karmedella.*

Karmadella: *Catches it, stands back to back with me. Movie voice.* Let's clean! *After twenty-five minutes, Roger comes back.*

Roger: *Comes back and sees room and us.* I told you to CLEAN this room! Not suck everything up with leaf blowers I don't know WHERE you got!

Me: Nagging! Fire one!

Me and Karmadella: *Sets leaf blowers back to "Blow" and attacks him with our stuff.*

Roger: WHAT THE-?!

**PUNISHMENT 1: WASHING THE CAR**

**STEPS:**

Actually there's really no way to tell you this. After dealing with the two of us he WILL NOT give you this!

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Roger: Oooookaaaaay, after you two's little stunt with the leaf blowers, I want you two to wash and wax the car, WITHOUT, your leaf blowers from a questionable source. Go.

Me and Karmadella: *Leave while trying to stop laughing. We stride to the store, buy tons of spray paint, purple clothes, and two one ounce bottles of paint remover. We return home and take turns spray painting each other and the car. Karmadella gets in the drivers seat and I sit in the passenger seat window, helping direct her down the driveway.*

Roger: *Comes outside.* Okay girls, I think the car is good eno-girls? GIRLS?

Me: You're good! C'mon up! Little more! Little more! Little more! And, stop!

Karmadella: *Is driving up the driveway using my directions.*

Roger: *Vein about to pop out of his forehead.* What-what did you two DO?!

Me: We are unfamiliar with these "two" you refer to,

Karmadella: we are the purple people from the plant Purplonia.

Roger: *Furious.* Guys, it was bad enough, you pelted me with stuff. NOW YOU SPRAY PAINTED THE CAR PURPLE?!

Me: *Chuckles and hold up on one ounce paint remover.* We got paint remover!

Roger: ONE OUNCE?!

Karmadella: *Chuckles and holds up the other.* We got TWO!

Roger: GRAHH!

Me and Karmadella: Uh oh...

Me: DRIVE K! DRIVE!

Karmadella: *Panicking.* HOW?! I COULD BARELY DRIVE US UP AND DOWN THE DRIVEWAY! YOU'RE TERRIBLE AT GIVING DIRECTIONS!

Me: What da fuck oh yeah! RUN K! RUN!

Me and Karmadella: *Jumps out and run away, screaming.*

Roger: *Chases us.*


	2. Laundry and Sports Mowers

**CHORE 2: DOING THE LAUNDRY**

**STEPS:**

1. Collect every one's laundry.

2. Lock the door to the laundry room from inside.

3. Don't sort the clothes. Just throw them into the washing machines while dumping shit loads of bleach, detergent, and soap into each washing machine.

4. Slam the lid closed and you and your partner jump up and hold on tight as the washers overflow.

5. Male sure you have a good hiding spot or good running shoes.

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Roger: Okay you two, I need you to do the House's laundry, can you do it?

Me and Karmadella: Are you implying we are idiots?

Roger:...You blasted me with stuff.

Me and Karmadella: Point taken. BUT IT WAS FUNNY!

Roger: *Sighs.* Just, just do it. There's no way you can mess up this simple task. *Leaves.*

Me and Karmadella: *Leave and return soon after with the laundry. In silence, we took it and started up the washing machines, reading the directions on the boxes and bottles about what to do.*

Me:...BORING! *Throws box at washing machine, bubbles mounting. Looks at Karmadella.* Destruction time?

Karmadella: *Fist pump.* LET'S DO IT!

Me and Karmadella: *Begin playing football and basketball with the clothes, gradually standing in rising soap and water. We look down.* Uh oh...

Me: TOOOOOO THE WASHING MACHINE!

Me and Karmadella: *Slam down the lid and jump on, holding on tight as the water, soap, and clothes rise and life the washers off the ground.*

Karmadella: WATER JETS TO POWER!

Me: JETS TO POWER! Wait, what does that mean?

Karmadella: I was hoping you knew.

Me and Karmadella: *Go crashing down the door in a tidal wave. Laughing and screaming as we ride the water slide.*

Me: *Screams.* THIS IS THE MOST EPIC WATER SLIDE!

Karmadella: *Yells back.* YOU MEAN OF EPIC PROPORTIONS COMPARED TO THE OTHER WATER SLIDES IN THE HOUSE?! WHICH ARE NONE?!

Me:...MAYBE!

**PUNISHMENT 2: MOW THE LAWN**

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Roger: Okay, *Sounds angry.* if you two WERN'T geniuses AND handpicked by L, you'd be in MUCH more trouble then you are now. I just need you to mow the lawn as punishment. Please, can you do this?

Me: Yeah, sure.

Roger: Thank you. *Leaves.*

Me and Karmadella: *Laughing uncontrollably.*

Karmadella: Okay, okay, you got the engine?

Me: YEAP!

Karmadella:...Where, is it?

Me: I buried it! *Looks proud.*

Karmadella: *Facepalm and trudges away.* I'll get the shovels.

Me: Annnnd, done! *After a long, annoying hour I'd dug up the engine and wired it into the mower.*

Karmadella: *Drinking a milk shake but comes back with two blind folds. Gives me a blindfold.*

Me:...Can I have a milk shake?

Karmadella: No. *Goes back to drinking.*

Me: ಠ_ಠ *Smacks milk shake out of her hand.*

Karmadella: *Looks at the ruined milk shake.* Damn...

Me and Karmadella: *Climb on and put on blindfolds. Then blindly try to smack the power button. We succeed and fly around uncontrollably, laughing.*

Roger and most of the House: *Runs out and their jaws drop.*

Roger: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

House: *Fist pumping.* GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!


	3. Palaces And Cake

**CHORE 3: TAKING OUT THE TRASH**

**STEPS:**

1. Make schematics for a trash palace.

2. Take turns making trash runs and using the questionable spray I got from another questionable source to de-stink the trash and mold it together.

3. Build a grand palace close to or exactly like the schematics, while also making robes and crowns from fabric, cloth, cardboard, and metal.

4. Hire Wammy's kids as guards and parts of the secrete army.

5. Make a secret army.

6. Position two "guards" at the castle entrance.

7. Lay siege to Wammy's till Roger gives you candy. Or until L arrives. Whichever comes first.

**EXPECTED RESULT**

Roger: *Rubbing his brow.* L INSISTS I give you MORE chores, even though he knows everything you two have done.

Me and Karmadella: YEAH! *High fives.*

Roger: *Sighs.* Okay, can you two JUST take out the trash? Can you do that?

Me: Sure.

Karmadella: *Evil chuckle.*

Roger: I'll leave you two to do it then. *Leaves.*

Me: *Slowly and dramatically takes out a black spray paint can.*

Karmadella: *Nods slowly with narrowed eyes.*

Me and Karmadella: *Begin taking turns making and revising the castle schematics, getting the trash, bringing it back, and spraying it with the questionable substance. It began to take the shape of a castle. Twenty or so Wammy's kids walk over to us. We're kneeling on the ground making robes.*

Kids: What are you doing?

Me and Karmadella: Making robes, crowns, and a trash palace then gonna lay siege to Wammy's and become queens. Wanna be a part of the army?

Kids: HELL YES!

Me: Go make armor out of anything you can find, then go get the other kids. Don't get caught by Roger.

Kids: Okay! *Run off.*

Me and Karmadella: *Stand up, wearing robes and crowns. We go into the castle.*

Roger: *After almost two hours he'd followed a kid wearing armor of tree bark leading away a group of kids, and he followed them. Just as he got outside, they'd disappeared into the palace and the guards had moved back into place. He screamed,* This, THIS IS IDIOTIC!

Trash Palace: *There was a trumpet blast and the two guards moved aside.*

Me and Karmadella: *Walk out proudly with a cocky smirk, our army following us. All the kid's who'd sided with Roger ran over to join us, laughing happily.*

Me: My faithful servants! Attack Wammy's!

Karmadella: Don't we live there?

Me: *Speaks quickly,* While causing as little damage as possible and stay out of our rooms!

Army: *Raises fake swords, smiling evilly. They scream a battle cry and rush around as.*

Roger: *Turns tail and flees.*

**PUNISHMENT 3: MAKING BIRTHDAY CAKE**

_**NOTE: Let's say Mello's eleven or twelve and still in Wammy's, shall we?**_

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Roger: Just, just, PLEASE, simply make Mello's cake for his birthday. All the directions are in the kitchen. Can you two just do that?!

Me and Karmadella: Sounds fun.

Karmadella: Hint hint.

Roger:...I am terrified. Just, do it tomorrow morning. *Leaves.*

Me and Karmadella: * wake up at 3:00 A.M. the next morning and look at each other in silence and perfect sync.*

Me: Wanna make Pop-Tarts and put them in the oven without taking them out of the wrapper?

Karmadella: Wait, the oven oven?

Me: No, the toaster oven.

Karmadella:...SURE! :D

Me and Karmadella: *With catlike stealth, we creep from our room and go to the kitchen. We look for Pop-Tarts, but find none.*

Me: ಠ_ಠ

Karmadella: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ Cereal?

Me: If we have to.

Karmadella: We have to.

Me: Cereal yay! *Starts making a bowl of cereal. The smoke detector starts going off.*

Me and Karmadella: *Run in circles.* Ah ahahahahhahaah!

Karmadella: What do we do?!

Me: USE THIS PINEAPPLE! *Dives for the counter and throws her a pineapple.*

Karmadella: *Catches it, shrugs, and throws it at the smoke detector. It falls and keeps going off. She jumps back.* AH! *Picks it up, banging it against a table.* No! There's no fire! Just cereal! Shut up!

Me: PUT IT IN CAKE BATTER!

Karmadella: *Yanks open the fridge and spikes it into Mello's cake batter. It stops going off. Somehow...*

Me: Okay, that was REALLY funny!

Karmadella: Yes it was! Let's bake!

**MELLO'S BIRTHDAY 3:00 P.M.**

Cake: *HUGE.*

Mello: *Puts fork in cake but hits something. Scraps the cake away to find a smoke detector.*

House: *Look at us in confusion.*

Me and Karmadella: *Smart-ass voice.* You told us to make cake. You never said we couldn't put a smoke detector in it. *We both turn and strut off.*


	4. Fourth Of July Games Special

**WAMMY'S HOUSE 5:00 P.M.**

Roger was afraid. It was the Fourth of July, and somehow, the Fourth of July always became a living nightmare for him, all because of the two kids who loved playing pranks and could do no wrong in L's eyes. He was hysterical, and needed to get all the kids OUT. Me and Karmadella hadn't come out of our rooms, save for food and classes, for the last three days. Normally, we hated being inside, and because we hadn't come out, we'd silently told Roger and the other kids we were planning, and planning something big. That's when he came up with something perfect. Something we could NEVER refuse; paintball.

**PAINT BALL FIELD 6:00 P.M.**

Roger, along with some other adult helpers and the kids who were old enough to drive, had driven all the kids to a large paintball field. There was grass as far as the eye could see, and a massive Black Cypress forest towered before all of us, and the few thousand of us there were all ready and in teams. Me and Karmadella were, of course, one team, and our colors were red and pink, our favorite colors. Roger drove back home, saying,

"I'll be back around eleven!"

And with that, he left six thousand children, unattended, and to follow us to Hell and back. I said,

"Well, LET'S PLAY PAINTBALL!"

Six thousand paintball guns rose to the sky with a battle cry, and twelve thousand feet ran into the forest.

**FOREST 10:30 P.M.**

Me and Karmadella, being geniuses, were able to take out about five thousand kids within the last four and a half hours. We were becoming a bit crazy with a lust for winning. The five thousand kids who were out ran from the forest super fast, terrified. The two of us now moved on opposite sides of the forest, taking out anyone we saw while keeping an eye on the center of the massive forest, where there was a clearing. Within the clearing, a hill. Atop that hill, the flag of victory. Roger's car rumbled and drove up. The fireworks were over and the traffic getting here wasn't very bad, so he was early. All the other cars it would take to transport all the kids home arrived soon after him. There was a chorus of five thousand voices screaming in relief,

"ROGER!"

And running to hide behind him. Suddenly, nine hundred and ninety-nine more shrieking, terrified kids ran from the forest and blended with the mass. Roger asked in surprise,

"What has-"

But he was cut short as an eerie and hauntingly smooth laugh came from each side of the forest. Roger gritted his teeth and growled,

"Huntress and Karmadella!"

He would never admit that although he sounded brave and angry, he was terrified. He'd apparently struck some instinct for survival deep within us. He asked suddenly,

"How many kids besides those two are left?!"

Someone said,

"Just one!"

"Why don't they just get the flag and win?!"

"Huntress says because it seems cowardly to take the flag while there are still other kids!"

Another voice, a familiar voice, said,

"And Karmadella probably is working on the strategic side, so they're hiding out, guaranteeing their safety."

Every one turned to see Matt and Mello. Whispers went through the group, mostly about Mello's scar. Roger asked in surprise,

"Matt? Mello? What are you two doing here?!"

Mello tossed his helmet to Matt, who tossed both to the motorcycle. Mello replied, taking a bite from the corner of his chocolate bar,

"Huntress' latest order came to my place. I came to give it to her, but every one was gone, and her and Karmadella's prank book just had a note about paintball scrawled in it. I assume she was expecting that package today, so she left me a note."

Roger asked skeptically,

"How did you-"

There was the sound again of a paintball being fired and a few silent minutes later, the last kid walked out. Roger shoved guns with black paintballs at the two then shoved them towards the forest, saying,

"Never mind, just go stop them! They've gone crazy!"

Matt and Mello glanced at each other, before Matt ran in Karmadella's direction, and Mello in mine.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST 10:12 P.M.**

Me and Karmadella reclined against a fallen tree, eating berries. She said,

"Huntress, I sense a new presence. Two actually. Moving towards the our last place we were."

Suddenly, bright LED lights turned on, illuminating the forest and surrounding area now that it was too dark to see. We got up and I said,

"Well then, let us go and protect our territory, then return to claim the flag."

"I agree."

And the two of us ran away to Matt and Mello.

**KARMADELLA'S SIDE 10:30 P.M.**

As Karmadella patrolled her territory, looking for the invader, she heard a twig crack somewhere in the forest. She darted behind a tree and waited, mock firing a single shot to coax the enemy from hiding. Instead a black paintball came whizzing by her head. She moved, and tried to get a clear shot, but cursed under her breath as she realized the only open way to shoot was to stand in the open, and even then there was no guarantee the attacker would come out. Instead, she went to a drastic measure and jumped into the open, tearing zigzags down the path, listening as the paintballs whizzed by her head. She glanced back and saw Matt was her pursuer. She kept running and jumped down a little ledge, Matt following quickly.

**MY SIDE 10:42 P.M.**

I'd realized Mello was my attacker and instead of running like Karmadella, me and Mello stayed no more then ten feet from each other. We used the terrain to our advantage, and now, as the battle dragged on, we split. We were pretty equally matched, and it was like fighting yourself. We needed to end this, so we decided to separate and try again. Only one could be victorious, and we each wanted to be the one.

**KARMADELLA'S SIDE 10:49 P.M.**

As Matt jumped, he expected the drop was only a foot or two, instead it was about ten feet, and Matt rolled and stumbled a bit before jumping to his feet at the bottom, ready to attack. He saw Karmadella and got ready to shoot, but she stopped him, saying,

"Wait, wait, come here, and shoot close and personal."

He put down the gun and walked towards the smiling girl. When he was about five feet from her, she smirked

"Mello and Huntress are the only two left."

She lifted her foot and a wire snapped. A huge paint balloon from above them dropped, and a huge mushroom cloud of pink paint went into the sky.

**MY SIDE 10:55 P.M.**

As Mello hiked up the hill to get to the clearing with the flag, the explosion caused him to look and see it coming from where Matt had entered the lion's den known as Karmadella's Territory. He muttered,

"Matt, I am sorry. Forgive me."

And he kept hiking.

From where I was, already hiking up the hill, about fifteen feet from the flag, I also looked towards the explosion and muttered,

"Karmadella,"

I saluted, as if we were really in war,

"my friend, rest in peace...and in pink paint."

I kept going.

**FLAG CLEARING 10:59 P.M.**

As I walked up the fifteen foot hill, I stumbled and kicked a hidden rock downhill, but kept climbing. I reached for the flag, now a mere five feet from me, when a black paintball whizzed a centimeter from hitting my ear. I whipped around, angry, paintball gun at the ready, and faced Mello, who smirked in interest, but his eyes looked a bit angry that he'd missed. We now pointed our guns at each other. He ran forward, and I did too, before he tripped over the rock I'd accidentally kicked. His paintball gun flew from his hand and hit the ground about three feet from him, hitting so hard the paintball cartridge popped from the gun, scattering ammo everywhere. I now stood over Mello, his forehead at gunpoint. He growled,

"Take the flag."

I smirked and walked, my fingertips just touching the flag, when there was a BOOM and I looked back at Mello, who was on his stomach, shaking his gun. He'd tried to drop a paintball in the gun and fire at me, but he failed. I asked flatly,

"Did you just try to shoot me in the back?"

He looked up.

"...No..."

He scrabbled away with his gun and paintballs. I sighed, head bowed, but nonetheless shot at his back as he disappeared into the forest. He called back in a sing-song voice,

"Missed!"

I adjusted my angle by a few inches, shot, then heard,

"DAMNIT!"

I smirked.

**WAMMY'S HOUSE 1:00 A.M.**

Since I had won, Karmadella had too. And now that we were all back home, me and Karmadella went to out rooms, and she laid in her bed, watching in tired happiness as I hung my paintball gun, mask, gear, and the flag above my bed. Watari walked in, wanting to congratulate me and Karmadella on a win, when he saw the stuff above my bed. He exclaimed,

"You stole those!"

Me and Karmadella jumped up and exclaimed,

"NAGGING! FIRE TWO!"

And with that, we yanked our leaf blowers from under our beds and pelted Roger with our stuff once again.


	5. Eggs And Buzzcuts

**CHORE 4: MAKING BREAKFAST**

**STEPS**:

1. If you've gotten this far, congratulations. First you and your friend must wake up before every one else and upon going to one of the main rooms you should find a note.

2. The note should ask you to make breakfast. If it's that vague, do what we did, and make eggs using the washing machine.

3. Crack about four hundred eggs into the empty washing machine.

4. Add water and begin heating up the machine.

5. Add like a bottle of cooking oil.

6. Close the lid and "cook" for one hour.

7. Use a ladle to serve the eggs.

**EXPECTED RESULT:**

Me and Karmadella: *Yawning, we wake up and look at the clock. We had about four hours till every one else woke up. We got dressed and went downstairs into a main room. There we found a note.*

Note: _**Huntress and Karmadella, I had to go and help L and Watari. Please make the rest of the House breakfast.-Roger.**_

Me and Karmadella: *Look at each other with a devilish grin. We zoom off in different directions and Karmadella got the eggs and oil while I messed with the washing machine. We began cooking and I tried to set a fire to heat up the machine.*

Karmadella: What are you doing?

Me: *Looks up.* Using steel wool and a C battery to set a fire to cook the eggs.

Karmadella: You can't do it like that.

Me: *Makes a fire.* AHA!

Karmadella: Point Huntress...

Roger: *Opens the door with L and Watari, who was holding an ice pack to L's head.* Yes! This place will be a perfect place for L to- *Stops, in a mix of anger and shock.*

House: *Laying everywhere, groaning and with food poisoning.*

Me and Karmadella: *Laying on the couch, eating Mello's chocolate. I was playing Matt's video games. We look up.* Oh hey. We did what you wanted us to do. We're gonna go outside. *We get up and push past the three.*

Roger: *Gawking after us, angry, but impressed.*

**PUNISHMENT 4: WAKING UP THE HOUSE**

Roger: *Comes in our room really early. Tries to awake us silently, but instead shakes us violently.*

Me and Karmadella: *Wake up in confusion, about to ask questions.*

Roger: *Hurried whisper,* Listen you two, as punishment for yesterday's fiasco, I want you two to go and wake up the entire house while I go run errands. Understood?

Karmadella: *Whispered shout,* Sir, yes sir!

Roger: *Fear crossed his eyes but he nodded and left.*

Me: *Gets up and dresses as a Sargent At Arms, a special rank.*

Karmadella: *Dresses as my First Lieutenant.*

Karmadella: *Goes into the hall, carrying a trumpet, making sure Roger had left.* All clear Madam Sargent!

Me: *Comes out.* Good. Sound the wake up call.

Karmadella: *Salutes.* Yes Madam Sargent! *Plays the trumpet like a bugle.*

House: *Screaming, they all ran out and stood outside their room, saluting.*

Me: Today! You have been left in the care of myself and my First Lieutenant! Now line up for your cuts and report to the mess hall! MOVE MOVE MOVE!

House: *Afraid, they obey.*

Me and Karmadella: *With a devilish grin, we take out an electric razor and run to the kitchen door.*

Roger: *Returns sfter two hours, arms full, and was greeted by a silent house. He smiled and kicked the door closed. A whistle went off, commands were barked, and groceries were ripped from his hands as his hands were tied behind his back.*

House: *Some searched groceries or restrained Roger while the others formed two parallel row, standing at attention.*

Me and Karmadella: *Smirking, we walked down the path and stood before Roger.*

Roger: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!

Me and Karmadella: *Snickering.* What you told us to do; woke up the House!

Me: *Turns to the House.* You are all honorably discharged!

House: *Salute then they all break down, running and laughing.*


	6. We're Gonna Be Just Fine

**WAMMY'S HOUSE 8:04 A.M.**

Roger had given up on trying to assign us chores and had left once again to go pick up L and Watari, whose car had broken down. Now, me and Karmadella laid upside down, throwing a ball back and forth in our boredom. I asked with sudden enthusiasm,

"Wanna go wrestle?!"

"Sumo or normal?"

"Eh, whichever."

"...Yeah sure."

We got up and ran through Wammy's, screaming the plan and massing an army of kids. However, Roger, L, and Watari returned quickly and were met by screaming, wrestling kids. L smiled a bit, but Roger was trembling with rage and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"HUNTRESS! KARMADELLA!"

All the kids stopped and looked at them. There was an Indian scream and we came swinging in on either sides, swinging from scarves we'd attached to the chandelier over the door. Karmdella body slammed L from the left and a few seconds later I did the same on the right. He fell with a twirl but showed no anger. Roger did. As the two of us looped around, Roger grabbed our shirt collars and smacked us together with a terrifying burst of strength. Dazed, we slumped together at his feet. Roger screamed,

"THAT'S IT! THE TWO OF YOU ARE FINISHED HERE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR UNRULINESS! GET OUT! YOU'RE KICKED OUT OF WAMMY'S!"

**FRONT LAWN 10:00 P.M.**

L's attempts to calm Roger down were all in vain. He was adamant, and because of this, the two of us now stood on the front lawn, all our stuff packed. We were surrounded by kids who were sad to see us go. One asked.

"So, you guys really have to go?"

Karmadella replied,

"Yeap."

Another piped up,

"Where will you go?"

I sighed, looking to the horizon,

"I dunno."

Karmadella said,

"But we're gonna be just fine."

Another kid asked,

"How do you know?"

I replied,

"Well, we'll live the life that we choose and we'll choose to break the rules, so I know we're gonna be just fine."

And not saying anything else, we shouldered some bags and picked up some, and began our trek towards the adventure to define our lives.


End file.
